Haunted house
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Okay, yall. I decided to do a trubute to Halloween. A bunch of anime characters get together to do a haunted house, aka the title. Kikyou lovers beware.


Okay, yall, i just finished a two day scare-a-thon with my dad.  
  
Surprisingly he was sucking up all weekend.  
  
So, anyways, I went to see The Grudge on saturday, and went to a couple haunted houses over the weekend, i almost got kicked out of a few cause i was scaring the ghouls. More than once the guides griped at me because i would growl back or something of the kind.  
  
I tend to keep a chain with me. But anyways, I scared them.  
  
Could be because i knew them all.  
  
The whole scarecrow movie deal, and the whole Freddy thing just gets old real quick after you've seen the movies AND read the books.  
  
Anyways, i was doing this and while i was waiting in an exceptionally LONG line in cleveland, i decided to do a little something to honor the day of the dead myself.  
  
So, here's my little halloween ficcie.  
  
-------  
  
Details: Ruroni Kenshin, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Several others get together in order to have a haunted house.  
  
--  
  
Kenshin walks in, holding an especially grotesque plastick skeleton.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin, Cool prop, where'd you get it?" Yuuske asked, he was hanging the strobe lights.  
  
"I got it from wal-mart." He said.  
  
"Cool, I got mine from the graveyard." Kikyou says, holding up the remains of an actual human.  
  
Freddy walks over and slashes Kikyou to bits.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha says, "She was getting to be a dead pain in my ss."  
  
"Oro." Kenshin goes all swirly eyed.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, where's your prop, You're one of the ghouls?" Kaoru asks the short demon.  
  
"I need nothing." He says, looking at the dark haired woman.  
  
Kuwabara walks in in a troll costume, Hiei doesn't notice he's there.  
  
"Where's that big oaf?" He asks, turning.  
  
Hiei jumps and screams like a little girl.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
"What's wrong, shorty?" Kuwabara taunts.  
  
"It is not wise to taunt Hiei, Kuwabara." Freddy says, scratching his claw-thingies along the wall.  
  
"Would you quit scratching up the scenery?!" Keiko demands, hands on hips.  
  
Finally, the haunted house was finished.  
  
Here's where i enter the picture.  
  
I'm Kiya, and i'm the tester.  
  
I walk in, ignore the pay booth and walk strait in.  
  
First thing that meets my eyes is a torture chamber.  
  
I know this because it was so helpfully painted above the room.  
  
in the main part, Kikyou is strapped to one of those stretching torture devices and her head is decapitated from her body, her blood on the floor.  
  
Suddenly, freddy jumps out and slashes out, barely grazing my hair.  
  
I stand there and look at him.  
  
"Aaaargh!" he yells, getting up in my face.  
  
I growl back and the little wuss runs and jumps back into his box.  
  
I walk into the next chamber and a speaker comes on to tell me to stay on the right side of the hall "For my personal safety".  
  
Me, being who i am, stay on the left side.  
  
Hige jumps out, half transformed, and growling and snarling furiously.  
  
i patiently wait until he has gone back into his little box before i move on. He's cute like that.  
  
I enter the next room.  
  
it's all white and girly.  
  
The walls have flower prints and all.  
  
There is a girl tied up on the bed.  
  
it's Kagome, or it could be Kaoru.  
  
"Die." Comes another voice and Kenshin comes racing out of the shadows and slashes around me.  
  
I freak out and scramble for the next door.  
  
He's scary.  
  
the next thing is a spiral painted, black and white hallway.  
  
Hiei steps out of a nook from behind me.  
  
He draws his sword and walks slowly toward me, stalking me.  
  
I completely ignore him and go on to the next one.  
  
I am once again told to stay on the right side.  
  
I completely ignore the voice again.  
  
And, of course, here comes the classic chainsaw weilding masked person.  
  
It turns out it was Yuuske, he likes power tools.  
  
Next is a room covered in plants.  
  
This must be Kurama.  
  
He's in the center of the room, surrounded by vines, hanging from the ceiling.  
  
What's scary about this? His eyes are black. No iris, no pupil, no nothing, just black holes.  
  
Yeah, creepy.  
  
Anyways, i sneak around him and he begins shaking and vines shoot out and surround me.  
  
after a moment i realize they are just mirages and walk through them.  
  
The next room was dedicated to the Grudge.  
  
Kaoru was bloody and twitching as she crawled down a flight of stairs towards me.  
  
Theings started shaking and breaking and then everything stopped and she was right behind me when the strobe lights came back on, her mouth hanging open and all.  
  
She made that sound from the movie and i got out of there quick.  
  
Next is Keiko's part.  
  
It's titled the Laboratory.  
  
There was dead people being eaten by rats, Dracula, of course, was in his little coffin, Various tubes and such were on every available surface.  
  
Suddenly Keiko flipped the switch and the room flashed and the bodies began to move and rise.  
  
I walked past the frankenstein and out into the next room.  
  
While i felt along a wall, a panel slid aside and some dude barely missed my head.  
  
"Watch it." I say into the darkness.  
  
And then i come to this door that says "do not enter" Me, being me, i enter and find myself standing face to face with Blood.  
  
"Oh." I say, backing up and walking out.  
  
Then i come out into broad daylight.  
  
It's the end.  
  
End--  
  
---------  
  
Okay, that's the end of that.  
  
Anybody want to take something from it, be my guest, just tell me so i can read it too.  
  
Would you quit scarign the monsters! -One of my guides. 


End file.
